


The Thief

by Lemon_Tea



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Tea/pseuds/Lemon_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Others may fool themselves. Nonon knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief

**  
The thief**

 

 

_Illa mi par esse dea videtur,_  
_illa, si fas est, superare divas_  
_qui sedens adversus identidem te_  
_spectat et audit_  
_dulce ridentem, misera quod omnes_  
_eripit sensus mihi_  
[...]  
  
  


She seems to me alike to a god  
she, if possible, surpasses the gods,  
who sitting opposite to you  
watches and listens  
you sweetly laughing, which all  
rips senses from miserable me.  
  
Freely edited from Catullus's Poem 51  
  


 

To most people, it was nothing. To a few, it was a shock. To Nonon, it was obvious.

 

Take that moment, for example. They were all gathered, nice bar, nice waeather, nice drinks, the big family back together, toad, dog, monkey, underachiever, transfer student.

 

Lady Satsuki.

 

It should have been a happy reunion, for all of them, once in a while, to remember they were still a group, they were still Lady Satsuki's family, like they had been for years.

 

For her, decades.

 

It wasn't something easy to see, like the annoying antics of the underachiever, or monkey's boasts, or the way dog's finger beat like an endless rain on that damn keyboard. It was something hidden, more felt by its absence.

 

It was in the way Lady Satsuki's smile would linger on her lips, in the sparkles in her eyes whenever she would look to her left to the transfer student's hair, in the way she played with her fingers, like she was trying to hold them down.

 

It was in the way transfer student looked to her right, her silences whenever Lady Satsuki spoke even a word, like she was savouring it, in her eyes that wandered towards her every time Lady Satsuki's looked away.

 

It was in her memories of how Lady Satsuki changed when transfer student came to the school; it was in Nonon's mind, the long moment when she caught Lady Satsuki's long silences, and she saw her behaviour change, the steel castle she built in her mind under attack from one single brat.

 

And she had tried to squash that brat, oh she did try! Never liked her.

 

Even when they found themselves fighting on the same side, to Nonon she only always fought on Lady Satsuki's side.

 

Maybe it was when Nonon took a direct part in the final fight between Lady Satsuki and the transfer student that she finally got it. She, at last, understood the reason of those long silences, those sighs, the low tremble she felt was trying to destroy Lady Satsuki's castle.

 

And she didn't like it. She didn't like it all.

 

When the big reveal was out, she thought, if for a brief moment, that it was truly the end, that the two of them... that Lady Satsuki would be content with finding the last piece of her family, and all would have been good. Sister and sister, and that was that.

 

But what of the silences, the sighs, the times when she caught Lady Satsuki looking down at her teacup, as if she were searching for a answer into it, an answer to a question she, maybe, didn't even realize? What of the way transfer student looked at Lady Satsuki, the smiles, the serious attitude that concealed affection, the strong words that held a soft core?

 

What of the way Lady Satsuki seemed to brighten up, like a sun after a long-lasting eclipse, whenever she was in the brat's company?

 

What of thirteen years Nonon spent at Lady Satsuki's side, swept away like branches, or dead leaves, under a violent wind? What could she do against it?

 

The snake only had venom.

 

And she couldn't use her venom to beat the tide back. Already Lady Satsuki had been, from time to time, brushing up her fingers on the brat's, much to her turning red like her life fiber strand. She couldn't use her venom to corrode Lady Satsuki's sparkling eyes, or her smile when she sat down just a little too close to the brat, just enough to let their legs touch.

 

She couldn't use her venom to corrode who she held most dear.

 

Look at them now, she thought, look at them, as they exchange gazes, and there's that undercurrent of desire, or something deep and mighty, like spires, coils, ever stronger, ever closer, eating away at the space where Nonon still can fit, bit by bit, bite by bite, until, one day, they would touch.

 

They already spent entire minutes looking down at each other's lips.

 

Already, already, the tide mounts, grows.

 

Even if they don't know that.

 

One day, Nonon already knew that, she would walk on them and she's find the brat pushing her lips, with force, devoid of grace and respect, to Lady Satsuki's own. And Nonon could play in her mind the sigh Lady Satsuki would let come out of her nostrils as she would welcome the brat.

 

_Finally._

 

The space Nonon lived in was between those lips, and day after day it became smaller and smaller, filled with the looks, the sighs, the long silences, drawn out in the night. She knew soon, very soon she would be evicted from her place. What could she do to arrest it?  
Could she stop the moon's orbit?

 

What would the world look like when her eyes would have been at a different height than Lady Satsuki's? Maybe better, maybe worse? Different, for sure.

She was going to discover it soon.

 

The brat's hand brushed against Lady Satsuki's, on the table. She didn't withdrew it.

 

Lady Satsuki turned her head, and her lips parted, as if to say something, but no word came out.

 

Any moment, now.

 

Any moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This being Nonon, I thought for a while to make this a songfic, but I couldn't wrestle with verses, so I let go of that idea.
> 
> I find it's interesting to look at Ryuuko la Satsuki from another character's perspective, and I always wanted to get a look at it from Nonon's eyes, given how, in canon, she's the only character (other than Ryuuko) who's visibly interested in Satsuki, and there are a few scenes in which she's sad/jealous given the newfound relationship with Ryuuko. I think she'd feel let out from the growing relationship between them. Maybe this is also one of the reasons why in the OVA she's called back to work for her family's company? Who knows. 
> 
> What's sure, is that Nonon would be the first to pick something 'odd' between Ryuuko and Satsuki... namely the fact that all that sexual tension is far from being released.
> 
> Any moment now, though.
> 
> Any moment. :)


End file.
